vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
|-|School Outfit= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Fumikage Tokoyami (常闇踏陰: Tokoyami Fumikage) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C physically, 8-B with Dark Shadow | High 8-C physically, At least 8-B, likely 8-A with Dark Shadow Name: Fumikage Tokoyami; Tsukuyomi, the Jet Black Hero Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Student, Human, Hero-In-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shadow Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level physically (Should be comparable to Quirkless Deku), City Block level with Dark Shadow (One of the strongest in Class A, can slam villains into a wall hard enough to leave a huge dent. Fought and defeated Momo Yaoyorozu off-screen) | Large Building level physically, At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level with Dark Shadow (Completely crushed an enemy that Todoroki and Bakugo could not beat together over a long fight) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to and blocked Kaminari's Indiscriminate Shock, stole Todoroki headband in the sports festival) | Transonic with Dark Shadow (Faster than the enemy Bakugo and Shoto were fighting against, said enemy had a Quirk so fast both of them could barely react) Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically, Class 5 with Dark Shadow Striking Strength: Large Building Class physically, City Block Class with Dark Shadow | Large Building Class physically, At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class with Dark Shadow Durability: Large Building level physically, City Block level with Dark Shadow (Albeit getting weakened, could handle Bakugou's explosions, Took a blast from Kaminari's Electrification) | Large Building level physically, At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level with Dark Shadow (Has never been actually harmed, just weakened) Stamina: Superhuman Range: A dozen meters with Dark Shadow Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Shadow:' This Quirk allows Fumikage to host a shadow-like monster within his body. Fumikage can use the shadow-like monster for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense and support. This shadow-like monster has shown to be sentient. The personality, power, and control of the shadow-like monster depends on darkness and light. *Under the power of light, Dark Shadow is weaker but despite this, it still has extraordinary defensive skills as it was able to completely block Katsuki's Explosion without suffering any damage and was able to block Denki's electricity (despite having weaknesses to them due to the light they produce). *Dark Shadow's personality under light is docile, allowing Fumikage to control it with ease. Under the power of darkness, Dark Shadow becomes more larger and ferocious and as a result far more powerful. One of Dark Shadow's claws was able to rip through a tree with ease when trying to attack Izuku. *Dark Shadow's personality completely changes when surrounded by darkness, becoming berserk and attacks indiscriminately. It appears keeping Dark Shadow under control during the night where darkness is most prominent is a great struggle for Fumikage as it requires all his focus. Once Fumikage loses control, Dark Shadow starts enveloping Fumikage's body with its darkness and attempts to take control of Fumikage. *Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensifies Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and making Dark Shadow stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control. Weaknesses: The shadow-like monster has an energy limit and when it runs out, the shadow-like monster will retract back into Fumikage. It is also sensitive to light and luminous attacks will make it weaken and reduce in size. Containing Dark Shadow under control while in the dark puts a lot of stress on Fumikage's body. Key: Light Environment | Dark Environment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Volume 4-5 Blake, 8-A Tokoyami) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shadow Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Birds Category:Tier 8